


Pain

by Hagio



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagio/pseuds/Hagio
Summary: 露中【家暴文学】请谨慎观看，家暴是不对的，是犯法的！Wang Yao has been suffering from domestic violence. His Russian boyfriend Ivan always abuses him.But they still love each other.
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 露中
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Pain

[ Pain ]

王耀身上总是带着伤，有时是手腕上缠着绷带，有时是十个手指上贴了五六个创口贴，严重的时候额头上还会包着纱布。

朋友们非常担心，问王耀到底怎么回事，你为什么身上总是有伤？是不是那个俄国人打你？

如果男朋友打你，你一定要报警，别怕，朋友们会帮你。

但是王耀总是显得不太在意，只是淡淡地笑道：“不是的，我就是不小心把玻璃杯给打碎了，割到了手而已。”

显然，这是不可能的。

漂亮的玻璃瓶子落在地上就会破碎，锋利的透明玻璃碎片无法再复原。

但是一个受伤害的人，却会反反复复地试图拼凑自己，试图把眼泪和嘴里的血污抹掉，洗澡之后又假装无事发生。

假装自己还是那件完美透明的玻璃制品。

王耀还是那样谦和有礼，说话不紧不慢，对人们露出从容的微笑。

但是他身上的淤青和伤痕实在太过扎眼。

完美如白瓷般的皮肤，却留下了暴力与愤怒的痕迹。有时候如果淤青在太显眼的位置，王耀就会用绷带把皮肤包起来，直到血块的颜色消下去。

他自己为自己包扎，就好像从来感觉不到疼痛，或者那些可怕的痕迹只是留在了一个无关紧要的物体上。

朋友们实在看不下去了，逼迫王耀必须和那个俄国男人分手。

但是王耀说：

“没关系，不用担心我……情况很复杂，我必须留在伊万身边。”

“你到底在想什么？！那个男人虐待你，打你！”

王耀微笑，并不否认。

“耀，你大概是被他从精神上控制了。家庭暴力就是这样，对方会让你产生错觉，让你觉得他深爱着你……但事实绝非如此！这是暴力，这不是爱。”

“不。”

王耀笑了笑，疲惫地望向玻璃窗外的蓝天，风拂起窗帘，让他想到两个人曾经在海边度过的那个快乐的夏天。

嘴巴里好像还能感觉到一点咸咸的味道。就像是当时的海风，还有伊万软软的嘴唇。那柔软的铂金色发丝仿佛还在海风中拂过他的脸颊，有点痒痒的，带有薄荷香波的味道。

夏日的汽水，那个颤颤的吻，还有夏夜里耳鬓厮磨的话语。

王耀想起这些，露出了微笑，就像他平时捡起碎酒瓶时的表情。

“不用担心我，我愿意这样。”他对朋友们说。

“你疯了……”

“不，我必须这么做，我爱伊万。”

“听着王耀……我们不会放弃的，我们一定要帮你摆脱那个家暴渣男。别担心，我们一定会帮你的。”

朋友们这样说。

“谢谢。”

一如既往，王耀报以微笑。

下班以后，王耀回到家里，把外套挂在衣架上，松开领带。

他看到衣架上已经挂着爱人的黑色大衣，看来伊万已经回家了。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”

对方的声音从厨房传来，伊万在准备晚饭，听声音应该算是心情还不错。

“今晚吃什么？”

王耀把公文包放在固定的地方，看到桌上放了两个快递盒，伊万已经帮他拿回来。

“黄油煎鳕鱼，我在考虑做汤，你想吃什么，宝贝？”

“我都好。”

王耀来到厨房，向自己的爱人问候。

两人贴了贴脸颊，笑容同时浮现在他们嘴角。伊万看起来很高兴，像以前那样天真地望着他，紫罗兰色的眼瞳里倒影着他的面容，只看着他。

“耀，你好美……”

“别废话，鱼都要被你煎糊了。”王耀试着后退，躲开对方急切的吻。

“没什么，这都没什么。”

他们还是像以前那样，稀里糊涂地接吻，晕晕乎乎地索要更多，亲吻更多，像是融化的蜜一般陷入对方的柔情里。

但是。

下一秒，伊万就动手了。

尖锐的耳鸣响起，等晕眩过去，王耀在意识到自己坐在地上，脸上感觉湿淋淋的。

他用手摸了摸，是鼻血。

鲜红的血滴落在厨房的白瓷地板上，王耀试图捂住鼻子，他不想把衬衣弄上血迹，清洗起来很麻烦。

然而还不等他找到纸巾，那个高大的黑影就遮住了他的光。

“耀……”

逆着灯光，男人的轮廓模糊不清，说不清那究竟是一种亢奋到极致后的狂喜，还是神经质的癫狂。

王耀望着对方，轻声说：

“伊万，试着控制你自己。我们在家里的厨房，在安全的地方， 你可以……。”

还不等他说完，猛烈的冲击感忽然就将他推向某个地方，剧痛像是炸开的铁水一样在眼前闪耀，他眼前一片晕眩，厨房顶灯的光斑在无限放散、旋转。他听到自己骨骼发出的哀鸣，皮肤火辣辣得疼，但周围的一切光色都像在水中一样模糊，他不知道自己这回又是怎么被攻击了。

“伊万……你很安全……控制你自己……”

他试图说话，喉咙里满是血腥味，但好歹还能发出声音。

左半边的脑袋像是没有直觉了一样。王耀猜测，伊万可能让他的左边的脑袋撞到了什么东西。

那个人的声音像是从极高处飘来，仿佛痛苦的受刑者：

“耀，对不起……我好爱你，对不起……”

“……”

王耀有些没力气，他感觉视觉被抬高，好像是自己被抱在了怀里。

也好，这次“发作”持续的时间很短。

伊万做得还不错。

于是王耀伸出手，试图去摸伊万的脸颊。视线中还是一片扭曲的光斑，他看不清东西，只是摸到了伊万的下颚。

“万尼亚……”

王耀努力想支起身子，去吻伊万的脸颊，但浑身酸痛得连抬手都做不到。他终于向上摸到了伊万的脸。

凉凉的，湿润的触感。

啊。

是泪。伊万哭了。

“你这次做得很好……”

王耀想要尽快恢复精神，他应该鼓励伊万，这对伊万的病情有利，“瞧……你可以控制你自己，看医生是有效的。”

“我为什么……”

“你病了，伊万，这没什么。我们可以一起治好。如果你没有生病，你是不会打我的。我不在意，这不是你的错。”

王耀终于坐了起来，捧着伊万的脸颊，亲吻他唇上的泪珠。

两人交换了血的味道。

被亲吻之后，伊万就像是忽然被某种可怕的狂热所支配，把耀一下子扔在地上，急切地跑到了卧室里去！

晕眩和身体的疼痛还没消退，王耀刚要爬起来……

冷冰冰的金属抵在了他流血的额头。

“耀，你看，我得到了一个好东西……很好的东西，我以前在战场上经常用到。你瞧，你喜欢吗？”

伊万欣喜地笑起来，手枪顶着爱人的眉心。

“万尼亚……你……”

王耀有些惊诧，他不知道伊万是怎么搞到这么危险的东西。这实在太危险了，对于一个病人，如果……

他的恐惧是对的。

伊万的拇指，缓缓地，打开了枪的保险栓。

咔嚓。

客厅里一片死寂，厨房里油锅发出滋滋声，煎鱼的难闻焦糊味开始弥漫。嘴巴里的血腥味，枪管里似乎还带有火药的味道。

“……”

王耀没有说话，他不想刺激伊万。

伊万的食指紧紧贴着手枪的扳机。

他笑了，就像他们在海边的那个夏天一起买柠檬汽水时那样，很腼腆，小心翼翼地想要偷看恋人的表情。

“耀，这是我送给你的礼物，你喜欢吗？”

“什么礼物？”

王耀不动声色，其实心脏已经开始狂跳。

手枪粗暴地顶着他的额头……王耀悲哀地想，就算他们曾近深爱过对方，但他不能确定现在的伊万会不会开枪。

伊万坏掉了。

是的，病了，坏掉了。

破碎的玻璃器皿不是他，而是伊万。

王耀只是试图把自己的爱人拾起来，拼凑在一起。他只是被玻璃碎片扎破了手指，流了一点血。

一点点血，都没什么。

他不怪伊万。

从来没有。

“耀，我给你一个惊喜好不好？你喜欢的那种。”伊万微笑。

“什么惊喜？”

“用枪。”

“伊万，你不需要它。你可以用拳头和酒瓶打我，但用枪实在没必要。”

王耀已经不知道自己在说什么了，他只是想让伊万放弃那悲哀的冲动。

“不，我不想打你……我从始至终都不想……耀，我爱你，我怎么会伤害你呢？我可以那样做吗？不，我不能原谅自己。如果世界上有人敢伤害你一丝一毫，我会把那人杀了，亲手杀了。我不能允许，你那么完美……你是……”

情况不太妙。

“万尼亚，到我怀里来，好吗？我们抱抱。”

王耀张开双臂。

“不……不……太迟了……我做了不能被原谅的事……我……”伊万一手举着枪，另一手死死抓住自己的额头，就好像愤怒地抓住一个死刑犯。他的声音变得颤抖，烧红的铁水般迅速冷却，变得痛苦：

“耀，对不起，对不起……”

“会没事的，万尼亚……来，小熊抱抱。”

然而。

伊万没有放下手枪，反而将枪口抵住了自己的太阳穴。

“耀，这里有一把手枪，只要你开口一句话，我可以马上为你去自杀。这是你的权力，你随时都可以摆脱我……只要你说：去死。那么我不会犹豫，我把爱与生命全部都献给你。”

“万尼亚，你如果真的爱我……”

“闭嘴！！”

“你就要听我的话。”

“你说吧！你现在就说吧，让我去死——！我会去死的，马上就执行，绝不耽误。耀，伤害你的人必须死，这是我的命令。”

“你乖乖的，晚上我们就吃你最喜欢的蓝莓饺子，然后……”

“你说！你下令啊！！你让我自杀，我马上就为你死！不用你亲自动手，我死了，你就自由了。快说——！！”

“……我们出门散步。”

两种声音几乎是交错着，他们各说各的，从逻辑上强迫对方。王耀一直很平静，不紧不慢地说着，仿佛是在抚摸伊万的脸颊。而伊万的怒火几乎要将自己和周围的一切焚烧殆尽，他失控了，重重地挥拳打了王耀！

！

尖锐的碎裂声响起，王耀的后背猛地撞在了电视机柜上，他们曾经的合照被撞得掉了下来，玻璃摔碎了。

玻璃碴划伤了王耀的瘦削的背脊，血珠渗透开来，原本干干净净的淡蓝色的衬衫现在却血迹斑斑。

“……”

王耀没有说什么，开始收拾破碎的玻璃相框。

这是他最喜欢的一张合照，两人当时才19岁，刚刚在一起。

不过没关系。玻璃碎了，但是相片仍然是完好的，他们仍然爱着对方。

等王耀收拾完残局，转身发现伊万坐在沙发上，以一种极度痛苦的姿态抱着脑袋，眼泪大滴大滴地落在腿上。

“为什么……我怎么了？耀……我为什么要这么做……对不起，对不起……但我是认真的，我应该去死。耀，只要你说一句话，我马上为你自杀，求你了……你下令吧……这样对我们都好，这是最好的。”

泪水落下来，伊万像孩子一样道歉，脸上却没有任何表情。

王耀坐到伊万身边，把爱人抱到怀里，手掌轻轻捧住那满是泪水的脸颊。

他感到很平静，熊仔抱着暖暖的，头发还是那么软……伊万在抽泣，在不断地道歉，说着曾经说过无数次的告白。

王耀抱了他一会儿，直到伊万冷静下来。

“好了万尼亚，你很乖，今晚想吃蓝莓饺子吗？等我处理一下伤口，吃完晚饭，我们去散步好吗？”

“好。”

伊万疲惫地靠在耀的怀里。

破碎的玻璃相框放在桌上，但只要两人的合照仍未被撕毁，他们就仍爱着对方。

“走吧，我们去吃晚餐吧。”

王耀笑起来。

FIN.


End file.
